


Festival Investigation

by Nomanono



Series: Festival Tentacles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #nsfwyurioweek, Birthday Sex, He's like PLEASE GUYS PLEASE, Jealousy Demon Side Effects, M/M, THAT WAY, Tentacles, Yuri On Festival, Yuri REALLY wants to feel Yuuri's Tentacles, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomanono/pseuds/Nomanono
Summary: Yuri continues to play wildlife researcher on Yuuri's tattoos-slash-tentacles. After Victor shamelessly announces what he and Yuuri have done with them, Yuri gets curious and asks if he can play too.Yuuri is, as always, mortified, but one of Yuri's discoveries makes a critical difference.





	Festival Investigation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenumber2pencil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenumber2pencil/gifts).



> I SAID I WOULD DO IT AND I DID IT
> 
> OKAY -- so it's a bit of a stretch, but this is for #NSFWYurioWeek Day 5 (Jealousy / Possession). Because.... drum roll please.... Yuuri was **possessed** by a **jealousy** demon! 
> 
> >_>
> 
> Thanks to Sintina and verity for beta-ing <3

Yuri sat crosslegged on Yuuri and Victor’s bed, his laptop open and one of Yuuri’s tentacles in his hands. Yuuri was listening to new songs for his free skate, and he’d given up trying to dissuade Yuri’s scientific investigation of this supernatural phenomenon. He was shirtless, sweatpants hugging his hips, and about half his tentacles had peeled up off his back, the other five still two-dimensional tattoos. 

Yuri still couldn’t find an exact squid that the tentacles matched up to. He knew the golden-flecked patterns on marble probably didn’t belong to any living species, but the shape, the design? 

“Have you figured out what kind of tentacles he has?” Victor asked. Victor was enjoying Yuri’s investigation if only because it meant he had more time exploring his fiancé’s body. 

“ _Technically_ ,” Yuri said, “he only has two tentacles. The long ones.”

“Oh!” Victor exclaimed. “Those are my favorite. What about the rest?” 

“The others are arms.” 

“… But Yuuri already has two arms,” Victor frowned. “That won’t make any sense. We need a new word for them.” Victor tipped his head to the side. “How about squiggles?”

Yuri glared at him. 

“Noodles!” 

Yuuri took off his headphones. “Victor, are you making dinner? Noodles sound wonderful.” 

“… Yes. Yes, I am making dinner,” Victor agreed. “Yes, I am making noodles.” And he slowly backed out of the room.

Yuri was idly sliding the C of his hand down one of Yuuri’s not-tentacles when Yuuri piped: “Be careful with that one.”

“Huh?” Yuri asked. 

“That one… that one feels different,” Yuuri blushed. 

“Different how?” Yuri turned it over in his hands, inspecting it, wiggling his index finger as the tip curled around it. 

“ _You know._ ” Yuuri said, which really just meant he hoped Yuri knew.

Yuri blinked at the appendage in his hand. “… Maybe this is your sperm arm.” 

“ _What?!_ ” Yuri shrieked. “Don’t touch it!” 

Yuri opened his hand, but the tip stayed stubbornly looped around his finger. 

“I mean, if it feels like that,” Yuri shrugged. “It’s no big deal, Yuuri. _Tons_ of cephalopods have them.”

Yuuri stared at his friend, incredulous.

Yuri’s face changed, and Yuuri felt a swelling sense of dread. That was Yuri’s _thinking_ face.

“… You did Victor with it, right?” Yuri asked. 

Yuuri went from 0 to scarlet in less than a second. “Yuri!” 

“I mean, did it feel good?” 

“I DIDN’T USE THAT ONE!” Yuuri yelped. All of his appendages had lifted out of his skin, if only to increase his mortification. He pressed his face down against the mattress, nearly hitting his keyboard.

“So you did!” Yuri pointed. He barked a laugh: “ _I knew it_.”

As if Victor hadn’t basically announced it the next day at practice.

“…. I wonder if you could do yourself.” 

Yuuri looked at him between two of his tentacles, and his shame was enough for Yuri’s eyes to go wide: “You mean you tried it?! Holy shit, Katsudon! I didn’t think you were the type to —” 

“I didn’t! _Victor_ insi—“

“Ohhhh, it was Victor’s idea,” Yuri realized. He nodded. “That makes more sense.” 

Yuuri’s one arm - _that arm_ \- still hadn’t let go of Yuri’s finger. Yuri brushed his thumb against it absently, and Yuuri smushed his face back into the covers. 

“One more reason to be jealous of Victor,” Yuri sighed.

“Meeee?” Victor chimed, peeking into the room. 

He was wearing his apron and chef’s hat now, in addition to his normal Yuuri-adoring smile. 

“What did Yuuri’s arm feel like in you?” Yuri asked. 

Victor dropped his spoon, tried to catch it several times during its descent, and then stood stock still when it clattered to the floor. 

“ _Victor_ ,” Yuuri moaned, not looking up. 

“Ah - I - wh—“ Victor started. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Yuri shot Victor a look, and he wilted. 

“It - it doesn’t matter, does it?” Victor asked. “I mean, Wikipedia _can’t_ have information about _that_ …. Can it?” 

“No,” Yuri sighed in defeat. “I just wanted to know.” 

He flopped back on the bed, holding Yuuri’s wriggling appendage, and the others all came over and snuggled with Yuri, like they’d grown fond of him over the course of his academic investigation. 

“Wow! They really like you,” Victor said. He was toeing at a splotch of broth the spoon had left behind.

“That’s because _I’m_ the only one paying attention to them,” Yuri said, hands sliding over the mass.

This offended Victor’s perception of himself as Yuuri’s ultimate caretaker and admirer. He huffed. 

“ _I_ pay plenty of attention to them! _I_ even know how to —“ 

“Victor,” Yuuri lifted his head. “Something’s burning.”

“My soup!” and Victor fled.

Yuuri turned on his side, watching his tentacles have their way with Yuri. He started to control them, hugging them around Yuri’s body and tugging him closer.

“It’s got to feel _amazing_ ,” Yuri said. 

“It’s the suckers, really; the rest is just smooth,” Yuuri murmured through his blush. 

“Do you think Victor would ever…. You know…. Like let me— like just to feel it, you know?” Yuri stuttered.

They were both lying on their backs next to each other, bright red, staring at the ceiling while Yuri held his friend’s dick-tentacle. 

“Uhm,” Yuuri managed.

“And you, I mean, if you’d let me; you’d both have to… it’d have to be okay with both of you. If you… would you?” Yuri squeezed Yuuri’s dick tentacle accidentally. 

“I — we — “

“Dinner’s ready!” 

— 

“Well you’re both very quiet,” Victor said. “Yuuri, you’re not even slurping!” 

Yuuri looked over the rim of his bowl at his fiancé, sucking a noodle into his mouth to be ornery. 

“Oooh, Yuuri, are you practicing for something?” Victor teased. 

“Ugh,” Yuri made his typical disgusted face. 

“Don’t be mean. _You_ were the one who wanted to feel my _sperm arm_ ,” Yuuri countered.

Victor spat out his soup: “ _Sperm arm_?”

“Yuuri has one arm that’s more sensitive than the rest. I think it’s his sperm arm. It’s like a squid dick,” Yuri said flatly. 

“You mean Sebastian!?”

They both stared at Victor. Yuuri set down his soup spoon so he wouldn’t make a mess and said, very calmly: “You named my tentacles?”

Yuri coughed: “arms”.

Victor stared at his fiancé, like if _you_ had a partner with prehensile tentacles, by god would you not name them? 

“Of course you named my tentacles,” Yuuri nodded to himself. 

“Your butt always squeezes when I play with Sebastian,” Victor beamed, swirling his finger lovingly along the rim of his glass. “Fourth down on your left? He’s a bit shorter than the others, did you know?” 

“That makes perfect sense,” Yuri nodded.

The only thing Yuuri could do at that point, really, was keep slurping his noodles.

“Wait,” Victor realized, brain catching up to what Yuuri had actually said. He turned back to Yuri. “ _You_ wanted to feel Sebastian!?”

“I _did_ feel Sebastian. That’s when he told me it was sensitive,” Yuri glared at Victor: “You can’t keep all the cool shit to yourself, old man!”

“Then what are you complaining about?”

“I want to feel it _like you did_ , okay?!”

Yuuri sucked a particularly long noodle in the ensuing silence.

“You meant you want to — …. Oh,” and Victor Nikiforov, for once in his life, was speechless. 

— 

“It’s a birthday present.” 

It was later. A long time later. They hadn’t brought it up since. 

“What is it?” Yuri crossed his arms in suspicion as he trailed Victor towards the bedroom. “You’re not showing me your new closet, are you? I don’t care.” 

Victor opened the door with a grand gesture towards the bed. 

Yuuri was kneeling there, naked save for his briefs, all of his tentacles fully extended from his back like a Hindu deity. 

Yuri stood stock still in the doorway. 

“Is this….” Yuri started. 

One of Yuuri’s appendages extended towards Yuri — fourth one down on the left — and beckoned to him.

Victor nudged Yuri inside, closed the door, and went to sit on the bed.

“Yuuri and I talked about it, and we’re in, if you still — “ Victor stopped mid-sentence. There was no need to complete it. Yuri was already naked. 

“Okay, did you use lube?” Yuri asked, all but diving into the center of the tentacles. The greeted him, caressing him with their swirling sides.

“Oh, _yes_ ,” Yuri groaned in appreciation. It was one thing to have them slick over his shir; it felt completely different against bare skin. With a glance over his shoulder, Yuuri too offered Yuri a greeting, coaxing his two actual tentacles with their broad kites to fasten around Yuri’s thighs. 

“Do you want flavored or plain?” Victor asked, holding up two bottles. 

“I don’t even want to know why you have flavored lube,” Yuri grimaced. “Why are you here, anyway, Victor?”

“Yuuri wasn’t comfortable without me,” Victor hmmphed. “I’m part of the deal.” 

Yuri couldn’t really complain, not when that one tentacle was creeping down his chest. Yuri slid his fist over it, tip to base, and saw Yuuri’s hips pump forward.

“It feels really good, huh?” Yuri asked. 

Yuuri blushed red. “Yeah.”

Victor undressed, then helped Yuuri out of his briefs while Yuri was still getting acquainted with the tentacles. The three were quite accustomed to each other’s nudity; but the anticipation of what was about to happen warped it into something thrilling. 

Yuri was lubing his fingers, reaching behind himself and sticking them into his body with remarkable familiarity. He took one and then two fingers without even trying, and scissored into his ass with a technique that made Victor blush. 

“I didn’t know you uh —“ Victor started. 

Yuri glared at him. “What.”

“You’re just — you’ve done this before.” 

Yuri rolled his eyes, “ _You_ were the one who gave me Agape, old man. Don’t let it confuse you.” 

His other hand still held onto Yuuri’s sperm arm - he refused to call it Sebastian - and stroked. He’d been enjoying the smooth outer texture, but as he rocked back onto his fingers he got curious, thumbed at the suckers. 

“Hnnf!” Yuuri bit his lower lip. 

“He loves that,” Victor smirked.

Yuri glared at Victor on principle. 

“Okay. I’m ready,” Yuri said. He turned around, back to back with Yuuri, and guided the rippling appendage between his legs. He helped the tip inside, shivering at the first few knobs plucked through his asshole. “Wow.” 

“Wow,” Yuuri agreed. Why hadn’t they tried this tentacle before? The other tentacles had been dextrous, able to feel in incredibly high resolution. But they weren’t _sensitive_ like this. They didn’t turn him on like this.

Both Yuris reached for their cocks simultaneously, solo in their search for pleasure, even if it was brought on by their union. Victor moved in front of his fiancé, stealing his lips, taking the attention he always craved. He rubbed Yuuri’s shoulders, smirking at the one tentacle that curled around his waist. 

“Turn around,” Yuuri whispered, and Victor was more than happy to get on his hands and knees in front of his love.

Yuri took up a similar position as the tentacle slithered into him.

“It just keeps going,” Yuri gasped. “How long was it? When we - “ his breath caught “ - measured it?” 

“You’re the one,” Yuuri returned, teeth gritting as he pushed the tentacle deeper, _feeling_ Yuri, navigating the inside of his body, “with the research journal.”

Yuri widened his hips, lowering his stance, collapsing into child’s pose before lifting his ass high again, pushing it back onto the textured intrusion. His hand blurred between his legs, cupping his cock and sliding that cup up back and forth under the head, back and forth, again and again. 

Yuuri dripped lube onto Victor’s asshole, pushing his dick against that delicious bullseye and sliding inside. 

He’d been wary, at first, about this whole ordeal. Embarrassed. But he couldn’t deny how mind-blowing it felt to be inside two people at once. Being inside himself hadn’t counted. Or it hadn’t felt _like this_ and it hadn’t been with _that_ particular appendage - that one that felt so sensitive and was so deep inside Yuri and could feel his most intimate details and — 

“Fuck,” Yuri cursed. 

“You okay?” Victor called back, looking over his shoulder. Yuri was wiping his hand on a tissue, wadding it up. “Did you finish already?”

“Yeah - don’t stop,” Yuri grunted. “I can go again.”

As if he was going to let Yuuri outpace him.

Yuri grabbed one of Yuuri’s other tentacles. Two of them had wound around Victor’s hips and were holding him in place as Yuuri thrust into him. Another belted his waist, keeping him down. 

Yuri swallowed, staring at the scene over his shoulder. He still had his own tentacles - the actual tentacles - around his hips. He wanted more.

He guided the tentacle he was holding around his leg, fascinated as it climbed his thigh like a vine and reeled him in. It had the side effect of pushing the arm inside him deeper, and Yuri’s mouth fell open at the sudden surge of flesh and muscle inside. His dick, still red and hyper-sensitive, twitched in anticipation.

He pulled another tentacle around his other ankle, and the third he brought to his face. He licked it with the broad flat of his tongue until it shivered in return. He expected it to taste of salt and brine, but instead it was plain, just like any other part of Yuuri’s body. He forced his tongue into the grooves between the suckers, then caught one in his teeth and sucked on it like a nipple, or a cock.

“ _Yuri!_ ” It sounded like a curse, or a gasp, or desperate begging — which of course just made Yuri smirk and repeat.

“Keep going,” Yuri said, because he was getting hard again, and the tentacle inside of him was starting to recoil, suck back out of his body, and he could _feel_ every single sucker as it made its way past his asshole.

Yuuri’s stamina was always impressive, but with this much stimulus it was starting to shatter. He forced himself into a rhythm: forward into Victor, backwards into Yuri. Forward into Victor (moaning, biting his wrist, whimpering), backward into Yuri (muttering about the cartilage composition of cephalopods, flexing around Sebastian).

Forward and back. 

Forward and back. 

Victor was the next to come. One of Yuuri’s limbs had curled around him, suckers latching onto his cock and sliding his foreskin up and down. It was his ultimate weakness. 

Yuuri followed a minute later. Two asses going tight around his dick and his dick-tentactle? He couldn’t survive. 

“More, more,” Yuri begged, still ready, still writhing on that final tentacle, even as Yuuri started to melt with post-coital exhaustion. 

He kept up his rhythm, filling Yuri’s bowels, popping his suckers out and then in again. 

Then one tentacle came between his legs, did to Yuri what it had done to Victor.

Yuri didn’t know what had happened between the other two, only knew that the suckers on his cock were the best thing he’d ever felt and he was suddenly cursing and ruining another tissue. 

He flopped, boneless and spent at last, onto his side, several tentacles still lingering around him, little pink pock marks all over his hips and thighs and abdomen where he’d been held. 

He ran his fingers over the raised marks, choked out a laugh. 

_This was so fucking cool._

He’d never tell them it was the best birthday present he’d ever gotten. 

But, come on, it was _totally_ the best birthday present he’d ever gotten.


End file.
